Divine Spells
0-Level Divine Spells: Orisons Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. Lasts for 1 min. or until discharged. Light: Object shines like a torch for 10 min./level. Purify Food and Drink: Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws for 1 minute. Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp for 1 minute. 1st-Level Divine Spells Bless: Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and communication + MIND checks against fear for 1 min./level. Bless Water: Makes holy water. Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). Divine Favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls for 1 minute. Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack, deal 1d6 +1 damage. Lasts for 30 minutes or until discharged. Shield of Faith: Aura grants +2 or higher AC bonus for 1 min./level. 2nd-Level Divine Spells Aid: +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1. Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. Remove Paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. 3rd-Level Divine Spells Create Food and Water: Feeds three humans (or one horse)/level. Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). Prayer: Allies get a +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies take a –1 penalty for 1 round/level. Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. Searing Light: Ray deals 1d8/two levels damage, or 1d8/level against undead. Speak with Dead: Corpse answers one question/two levels. Lasts for 1 min./level. 4th-Level Divine Spells Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods for 1 round/level or until concentration ends. Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments for 10 min./level. Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison for 10 min./level, detoxifies venom in or on subject. Restoration: Restores level and ability score drains. Tongues: Speak any language for 10 min./level. 5th-Level Divine Spells Atonement: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. Commune: Deity answers one yes-or-no question/level. Lasts for 1 round/level Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). Raise Dead: Restores life to subject who died as long as one day/level ago. True Seeing: Lets you see all things as they really are for 1 min./level. 6th-Level Divine Spells Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Harm: Deals 10 points/level damage to target. Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. Heroes’ Feast: Food for one creature/level cures disease and grants +1 combat bonus for 12 hours. Lasts for 1 hour. Quest: Commands any creature, binding it to a specific task. Lasts for 1 day/level or until discharged. 7th-Level Divine Spells Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Destruction: Kills subject and destroys remains. Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. Regenerate: Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). Restoration, Greater: As restoration, plus restores all levels and ability scores. Resurrection: Fully restores a dead subject from a small portion of the corpse. 8th-Level Divine Spells Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. for 10 min./level. Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for 1 day/level. Discern Location: Reveals exact loc of creat or object. Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. Holy Aura: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against evil spells for 1 round/level. 9th-Level Divine Spells Astral Projection: Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions for 1 min./level. Gate: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. Open for 1 round/level. Heal, Mass: As heal, but with several subjects. Implosion: Kills one creature/round for 4 rounds or until concentration ends. Soul Bind: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection.